Si j'étais toi
by Red-hair1990
Summary: Harry va se marier, il envoie une lettre à Hermione qu'il n'a pas vue depuis 6 ans, pour lui demander d'être son témoin. Mais une surprise qui va changer la vie de Harry l'attends.
1. Une annonce qui change un homme

Salut,

Une nouvelle fic de moi, elle fait partie de mes plus anciennement commencée, j'ai beau essayé de m'atteler à un rythme de travail j'ai trop d'idée en tête pour finir un chapitre en une fois. J'ai un chapitre d'avance qui vous ferra peut-être passienté jusqu'à la publication du troisième…

Bonne lecture,

Oubliez pas les review !

Red-hair 1990

Chapitre 1 : Une annonce qui change un homme 

« Au revoir Harry !  
Hermione, tu m'attendras dit ? demanda le jeune homme.  
Harry, dit la jeune femme d'un ton suppliant. On en a déjà parlé. Tu pars faire tes études loin et moi aussi. On verra ce que la vie vas nous réserver. »

Mais la jeune femme savait déjà, que quand elle allait revoir Harry, l'un ou l'autre d'eux aura refais sa vie. Elle auras accouché dans le silence, et Harry ne saura sûrement jamais qu'il as eu un enfant.

Six ans plus tard, Hermione reçut une lettre par une chouette étonnamment blanche et fût surprise de l'expéditeur : Harry.

**_« Chère Hermione,  
_ Je te demande, très sincèrement, si tu veux être mon témoin à mon mariage. J'ai eu ton adresse par Ron, je te félicite pour ta fille, et félicite son père, j'ai vu une photo d'elle, elle est magnifique. Je sais que sa fait plus de six ans que je ne t'ai pas vu, mais tu as été, et j'espère que tu es toujours, ma meilleure amie. Envoie moi vite ta réponse, je t'en prie. S'il te plaît, dit "oui".  
_Je t'embrasse,  
Harry. »_**

Quel culot, après six ans ! Il ose, après ce qu'on a vécu.  
Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as ? une toute petite fille au cheveux de jais indisciplinés et aux yeux émeraude entra dans la cuisine. Tu parle toute seule ?  
Tu es levée ? Il est très tôt tu sais, tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher. Aller Penny, au lit !  
Mais Maman ! protesta la petite fille.  
Non jeune fille, tu obéis ! Allez ! et Hermione raccompagna sa fille dans sa chambre et revint à la cuisine.

Hermione vivait seule, son cœur lui appartenait toujours ou alors elle le croyait. Elle avait repris Fleury et Bott et habitait juste au-dessus de la boutique. Penny était la fille qu'elle avait eu de Harry, bien sûr il n'en savait rien. Et maintenant il allait se marier, et ce n'était pas avec elle. Bien sur elle allait accepter d'être son témoin, mais juste pour le revoir, lui présenter sa fille et après disparaître. Elle prit une plume et un parchemin qui traînés et elle écrivit :

**_« Harry,  
J'accepte ta proposition. Je suis pressé de connaître l'heureuse élue, et j'ai une grande nouvelle a t'annoncer, mais pour ça il faut que je te vois. Passe chez Fleury et Bott quand tu voudras j'y serais.  
A bientôt,  
Hermione.»_**

Elle roula le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de la chouette toujours présente.

« Hedwige ? la chouette hulula doucement. Je le savait. C'est la réponse pour Harry. J'espère que ta nouvelle maîtresse est gentille ? Hedwige ne répondit pas, elle s'envola par la fenêtre. Ne répond pas surtout ! grogna la jeune femme. Bon Hermione au travail ! »

La jeune femme descendit dans la boutique, ouvrit le haillon a distance d'un geste de la main. Les premiers clients entrèrent une demi-heure plus tard, l'été n'incitait pas les gens à lire, mais les élèves de Poudlard qui avait une section spéciale classée par année, n'arriveraient que dans une semaine et comme tout n'était pas prêt pour eux elle en était contente. Hermione avait transformé Fleury et Bott en une librairie "rangée" les livres étaient classés par catégorie, ainsi les clients étaient dirigés directement vers la section où leur livre était situé, ce qui n'avait pas changé c'était les hautes bibliothèque, mais les piles de livres avaient disparues, Hermione avait mis au point un système de "réapprovisionnement" automatique, à chaque fois qu'un livre sortait un autre apparaissait à sa place. Le facteur passa avec les listes de livres dont les élèves de Poudlard aurait besoin cette année. Heureusement les listes ne changeaient pas souvent. Il ne restait que quelques livres où le nombre était insuffisant. Penny descendit vers dix heure, habillée, Hermione monta lui préparer son petit-déjeuner, laissant la boutique sous la surveillance de sa fille. Quand elle redescendit, un homme, grand, mince, légèrement musclé et aux cheveux noir de jais, parlait à Penny :

« Bonjour mademoiselle, je cherche une certaine Hermione Granger ? Tu ne la connaîtrais pas par hasard ?  
Bien sur que si, elle et juste derrière vous. Le jeune homme se retourna, il n'avait pas vraiment changé.  
Hermione ? C'est, …, c'est vraiment toi ? Tu as tellement changée !  
Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ? dit-elle amèrement en finissant de descendre les escaliers. Penny, tu peux aller déjeuner.  
J'y vais, dit la petite fille déçue de ne pas pouvoir rester, Hermione passa derrière le comptoir.  
Je pense que le gérant ne vas pas être content si il te trouve derrière son comptoir.  
Mais le gérant ne dira rien. Tout simplement, Harry, parce que, c'est ma boutique maintenant.  
Ah, je, je ne pouvais pas savoir ! dit-il, gêné. Ta fille est vraiment mignonne ! Elle a quel âge ?  
Six ans en février. Lâcha Hermione.  
C'est bien, son père doit être content.  
Son père ne connaît pas son existence.  
Ah, alors tu vie seule ?  
Et oui Harry, tout le monde n'as pas eu la chance de trouver l'âme sœur.  
Tu voulais me dire quoi ?  
Pardon ?  
Dans ta lettre ! Tu disais que tu voulais me parler, non ?  
Ah, oui ! Tiens regarde ça. Elle lui montra la photo d'un bébé.  
Où tu as eu ça ?  
Peut importe. A ton avis qui c'est ?  
Bien Hermione, il est évident que c'est moi !  
Et bien, c'est faux Harry, c'est ma fille, notre fille, ta fille !  
Je, j'en, j'en reviens pas ! Hermione, comment tu as fait pour me cacher ça pendant six ans ! Il commença à s'énerver. Tu te rends compte six ans ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait, … Mais Hermione le coupa furieuse.  
Ce que ça fait de quoi ? Harry, qui a dût la mettre au monde seul ? Qui l'a consolée quand elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar typiquement Potter, auquel j'ai dût me confronter seule ! Harry, je ne te demande rien, rien du tout, je voulais juste que tu sache qu'elle existe, elle est là. Je subvient à ses besoins toute seule et je compte bien continuer. Mais comme tu vas te marier j'ai crus bon de te prévenir maintenant. Mais ne croit pas que je veuille casser ton couple ni te récupérer, j'ai fait ça, juste pour que tu sache ! Maintenant si tu veux partir tu peux. L'homme ne bougea pas. Harry, je te demande de partir !  
Si tu veux. Je te réécrirai pour le mariage ! Au revoir. Il sortit de la boutique d'un pas pressé.  
Oui. C'est ça ! » lâcha Hermione.

Sa journée passa vite, l'heure de fermeture arriva. Elle monta dans son appartement, après avoir baissé le haillon et tout verrouillé.


	2. Une couple fragile

Chapitre 2 : Une couple fragile 

Quelques jours après le passage de Harry à la librairie, Hermione reçu une lettre :

_**« Chère Hermione,  
Tout d'abord je souhaiterai que tu m'excuse de ma réaction de l'autre jour, j'ai réellement été stupide… J'aimerai qu'on rattrape le temps perdu, pour cela je souhaiterai que tu vienne rencontrer ma fiancée, Fanny, elle est très impatiente, elle a vu quelques photos de nos premières années à Poudlard, quand, on ne sortait pas encore ensemble… A ce sujet, Fanny n'est pas au courrant que je suis sortis avec toi, et j'aimerai que ça reste ainsi.  
Je t'embrasse,  
Harry »**_

Hermione se demandait bien pourquoi il ne voulait pas que cette Fanny ne sache pas pour elle et Harry, après tout cette histoire été finie ; et puis pourquoi des photos de leurs premières années, ce n'étaient pas les meilleures ! Elle se promit de lui poser toutes ces questions quand elle irait chez lui, et lui écrivit une lettre pour lui dire qu'elle passerai lundi soir après avoir fermé la boutique et déposé Penny chez Ron. Elle reçut dans la journée une lettre de confirmation de Harry. Le rendez-vous été fixé aux environs de 20h le lundi qui suivait. Ce jour arriva, Hermione travailla toute la journée, elle ferma la librairie à 17h, puis monta se préparer, elle partit par la poudre de cheminette et déposa Penny chez Ron, son parrain, et transplana après avoir donné les dernières recommandations à Ron, surtout si elle faisait des cauchemars. Elle arriva au bout d'une grande allée bordée de grande haie de buis, cette allée menait à un grand manoir beau et triste à la fois, un peu comme Harry pensa Hermione. Elle s'engagea dans l'allée et arriva bientôt à une grande porte de bois où elle actionna le heurtoir qui résonna dans toute la maison, ce fût Harry qui vint ouvrir avec ses cheveux toujours aussi en bataille et ses yeux toujours aussi magnifiques, Hermione fut surprise par ses pensées, elle ne voulait pas aimer Harry, par ailleurs il était déjà pris !

« Bonjour Hermione. Toujours à l'heure.  
Tu te crois drôle ? demanda t'elle d'un ton moqueur.  
Ca te plaisait bien avant…  
Harry ? Qui est-ce ? une voix venait de résonner dans le couloir.  
C'est Hermione, tu sais mon amie, et future témoin…  
Ah oui c'est vrai ! une jeune femme aux allures entreprenantes venait de faire son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle fût visiblement déçue de voir à quoi ressemblait réellement Hermione. Bonjour, reprit-elle, enchantée de vous rencontrer, Harry parle très souvent de vous, le jeune homme rougis.  
On va peut-être rentrer, dit Harry.  
Bonne idée ! » répondit Hermione, mais Fanny ne sembla pas enchantée de cela.

Les trois personnes s'installèrent dans un confortable salon, où les couleurs étaient douces et les sièges confortable, Fanny raconta que Harry avait tout aménagé lui même grâce à la magie. Puis la conversation dévia sur les souvenirs qu'Harry et Hermione avaient de Poudlard, une question dérangeait Hermione elle se décida à la poser :

« Tu es aller dans quelle école, toi ? Fanny ?  
Un collège pour fille dans le Yorkshire, Hermione fit une tête étonnée et Fanny compléta par, je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique, à mon grand regrets car quand je vois tout ce que peux faire Harry je me dis que c'est réellement dommage… mais il n'existe aucun moyen d'avoir de pouvoir, j'espère juste que nos enfants en auront, ça serait tellement dommage sinon…  
Mais ce n'est pas grave ma chérie. » rassura Harry.

Fanny alla préparer le dîner et laissa Harry et Hermione seuls, elle parut avoir peur de quelque chose. Harry et Hermione se mirent à parler un peu de tout et de rien, Hermione raconta un peu sa vie, ce qu'elle avait vécu, comment c'étaient organisées ses études avec Penny :

« Ron m'a été d'une grande aide ! Il gardait Penny pendant mes cours et je le remercie toujours pour ça, il a été la présence masculine qu'elle n'a pas eu avec toi,…  
A vrai dire je n'en ai pas eu le choix, j'aurai bien aimé t'aider pendant ses longues années, mais il n'en a pas été ainsi, … Mais, pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit ? avant ma lettre… Est ce que si je ne t'avais jamais écris tu me l'aurais dit un jour ?  
A vrai dire non, je suis très heureuse avec Penny, elle est adorable, elle te ressemble énormément, je me demande parfois ce qu'elle a de moi, peut-être la soif d'apprendre elle passe ses journées à lire, je lui est appris il y a deux ans, et depuis elle n'arrête pas… Et pour ta question, non je ne te l'aurais jamais dit, seulement j'aurais souhaiter que ça se passe dans un autre cadre, il est évident que moi aussi j'aurai aimé que tu restes avec moi pour l'élever, mais ils fallait que ça se passe autrement ! Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta vie…  
Hermione, tu ne l'aurais pas gâchée ! Je pense que ça aurait pus être sept années magnifiques, mais comme tu l'a dit, ça c'est passé autrement, et j'ai rencontré Fanny et je suis heureux maintenant, peut-être autant que je l'aurai été avec toi.  
Moi aussi je suis heureuse ! très heureuse même ! J'ai une boutique qui marche bien, une fille que j'adore, et c'est très bien comme ça ! Il est vrai que ça pourrait être mieux parce que je suis un peu seule, enfin pas au sens strict du terme parce que Penny occupe beaucoup de mon temps mais, enfin voilà …  
Le dîner est prêt ! » s'exclama Fanny qui venait d'entrer.

Le dîner se passa bien, Fanny avait une fâcheuse tendance à parler d'elle, et uniquement d'elle et aussi de Harry quand elle parlait du mariage, Hermione s'ennuyait, et Harry avait du le remarquer car il fit accélérer le repas, il débarrassait le dessert quand Fanny lui fit une remarque :

« Tu es pressé ?  
Non, c'est juste que je suis fatigué, mentit t'il… Hermione tu veux un café ?  
Non, ça ira, moi aussi je suis fatiguée j'ai eu une dure journée et Penny dort mal en ce moment alors elle me réveille, je vais la récupérer chez Ron et je vais rentrer chez moi.  
_Qui est Penny ? questionna Fanny.  
_ Ma fi… la fille d'Hermione, bafouilla Harry.  
Ah je ne savais pas que tu étais mariée, … bredouilla Fanny d'un air réjouit.  
Non justement, c'est son parrain qui la garde ce soir, je l'élève seule.  
Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte Hermione ? coupa Harry, il était visiblement mal à l'aise  
Volontiers ! » répondit la jeune femme.

Et ils partirent tout les deux dans le couloir en laissant Fanny toute seule dans la salle à manger. Harry engagea la conversation :

« Comme ça, Penny dort mal ?  
Oui, elle fait des cauchemars du même type que toi, quand tu me les racontais …  
Pas sur Voldemort quand même, puisqu'il n'est plus …  
Non, Penny refait les moments fort de ta vie, ceux qui t'ont le plus marqué, ça va un peu par séquences, elle revit certains épisodes mais elle fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits différents pendant un mois puis après plus aucun et recommencer le mois suivant avec les mêmes, dans le même ordre en commençant par l'assassinat de tes parents, la plus longue période à durer trois mois, elle était épuisée alors je lui est jeter un sort, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle puisse dormir, mais j'hésite souvent à lui lancer parce qu'il faut qu'elle arrive à surmonter ça toute seule, et je pense que c'est ce qui m'a pousser à te dire que c'était ta fille parce que peut-être que l'absence de son père à peut-être fait qu'elle revive sa vie pour mieux le connaître…  
Et dans cette période de trois mois ? Elle arrivé à quelle époque ?  
Deuxième année, donc elle sait un peu à quoi tu ressemble, mais tu as beaucoup changé, surtout au niveau de ta cicatrice, elle n'avait pas tout à fait disparue quand on s'est quitté, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry là où la mèche couvrait l'ancienne cicatrice qui n'était plus.  
Hermione arrête s'il te plaît, …  
Oui, c'est mieux, au revoir Harry.

Elle ouvrit la grande porte et s'enfonça dans la nuit, elle n'attendit pas le bout de l'allée pour transplaner, elle arriva chez Ron, qui l'attendait pour aller se coucher, Penny n'avait pas fait de cauchemars, peut-être qu'elle avait senti qu'Hermione était bien avec Harry, elle s'était certes un peu ennuyée avec Fanny, mais les moments qu'ils avaient eu, Harry et elle avaient été partagé, et Hermione avait peur d'avoir débarqué au milieu de quelque chose, là où elle n'aurait pas du, Harry devait absolument se marier et être heureux, mais pas avec elle, elle ne voulait pas, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait toujours, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il renonce à quelqu'un pour elle, c'était trop !


End file.
